


Neo Attire

by keanusreeves



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanusreeves/pseuds/keanusreeves
Summary: Fresh out of college at 23, and though you had left all your friends behind, it was time for a new chapter in your life. You had just landed your dream job in the fashion industry as a journalist. Welcome to Neo Attire.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Original Female Character(s), Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

You groaned as your phone’s alarm blared out, the loud disturbance echoing in your brain on the verge of giving you a mild headache. The sunlight gleaming through your transparent white curtains, filling your room with natural light. 7:45am. You had just gotten out of college and had promised your college friends, the ones you had just spent your last 5 years with, that you would make the most out of those 2 months of summer which had flown by so quickly. You had promised each other that you would keep in touch, but we all know that these were one of the false promises that have never been kept, and that was most probably the last time you’ll ever see their faces ever again. 

It was the first day of your new job and it was time for a fresh start. You loved the idea of going into a new chapter of your life and having the liberty of creating a new version of yourself, a new ‘you’ no one else had met.  
You rolled over to the left side of your bed and reached out for the plain white collared black dress you had placed on the edge of your bed the night before. You were not planning on making a huge impression anyway. Having all eyes on you, especially on your first day, was definitely not your priority.

You grabbed a pair matching of black underwear and bra and slipped your dress over your head. You trudged your way to the bathroom to brush your teeth while staring at your reflection in the mirror, with all your frizzy brown curls covering half the view. God, you absolutely despised mornings.

It was a quarter past 8 by the time you had locked your front door. You were lucky your office building was located right down the street, about a 25 minute walking distance from where you were standing. You had also planned ahead from the research you had done the night before, and wore the pair of wedges you treated yourself with a few weeks ago but had not found the opportunity to wear them out. It was their time to shine at this moment, and hopefully the next couple of years.

8:50am. You made it. You stood there, eyeing the building up and down. It all seemed a little too unreal to you. You’ll be spending the next half of your lifetime here, doing the things you love, working in the fashion industry. That’s if you don’t get fired anytime soon.

As you stepped into the building, you were greeted by a short figure. He had dark hair and was sort of an average looking man who seemed to be in his mid-twenties. He had round-framed glasses and a maroon coloured scarf that struck out the most on his pale skin. You slowly approached him and before you got the chance to say anything, you were bombarded with questions. 

“Good morning! Welcome to Neo Attire. I’m Michael, what's your name and how can I help you?”  
He had an accent, but you couldn’t quite place your finger on where he was from.  
“Hi! Morning! Yeah, I’m new here. It’s my first day on the job.”  
“Oh, great! A new face around here! Let me see if I can find your tag somewhere around.. what did you say your name was?”  
“Oh, my bad. This is all just so overwhelming. I’m Celine” you said as you reached out to shake his hand.  
“Celine… Gauthier? Is that right?” he asked, handing over the tag to you, “You’re the only Celine who works here anyway, and I’m pretty sure the first one I’ve come across in my 7 years of working here. Alright, that’s enough babbling, follow me.”

Michael seemed sweet, and still very enthusiastic considering the number of years he’s worked here. After all, you were not looking forward to making any enemies at this job, especially not the person you’d have to greet every morning. You trailed along behind him to where you both stood in silence in the glass elevator. You stepped in and quickly turned back around as the elevator rose and you could not only feel, but see yourself lifting off the ground, which at the same time brought an immediate rise to your fear of heights. Michael had noticed this. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” He said, with genuine empathy in his voice.

What really caught you off guard was the elevator music that was playing, you hadn’t actually heard elevator music playing in an elevator before. You both stood around as awkward silences filled the air. You couldn’t help but watch the numbers at the top of the elevator move up one by one, hoping they’d go faster the harder you stared. You moved your gaze to the lit-up button. 55. Another 32 more floors to go.  
“So... Gauthier? What’s the story behind that name?” You switched your gaze back to face him as he spoke.  
“Canada. My dad’s from Quebec, but I’ve practically lived here my entire life.”  
“Huh, Canada. Never been there. Now tell me, is it true Canadian money smells like maple syrup or is that all a made-up story to attract more tourists?” he asked.  
“That’s for you to find out no your own, I won’t be spoiling anything!” you replied back, nudging his sides.

The elevator rang and before you knew it you had both arrived on the 55th floor. Who knew small talk could end up saving your life in what could’ve been an awkward mess of a situation.“This is where we go our separate ways, Miss Gauthier” he announced while tipping an invisible hat. You give him a smile as a sign of acknowledgement and head out of the lift. This is where your day starts. You pushed the door open and felt a breeze of cold air, brush your skin as you entered the department you were assigned to. Fashion journalism. You stepped forward and wondered around the cosy office which surprisingly only consisted of 6 desks. The thought of working with a small group of people and being able to easily build a form of intimacy between them made you instantly fall in love with this place and your job. As you were strolling around the office, analysing each and every one of the 6 desks trying to figure out which would suit you best and give you a satisfying view of the outdoors, you were startled by the sound of footsteps and abruptly fell into the closest desk chair in the area. As you pretended to study the work, which you had clearly not been given yet, came rushing a young woman wearing glasses with frizzy brown hair, much frizzier than yours. You quietly admired her courage and fortitude of being able to put up with that sort of hair every morning. She dragged herself to her desk, dropped the stack of folders she was carrying, and fell back onto her chair.

“Fuck.” She sighed through her words. All this commotion was followed by a few seconds of silence, which felt like an eternity. She adjusted her posture and you could feel her eyes enlarge as you caught her gaze from across the room. She swiftly stood back up and ran towards you.“Hi! Celine, right?” She asked, squinting down at your name tag. “You must be new here… Way to make a first impression.” She said in a tone of embarrassment. “I’m Marin, you can call me Marty though! I’m one of the 3 people working in this department, well there’s 4 of us now that you’ve joined us! I’m so glad to have you with us, the other 2 boys are practically inseparable and it gets pretty boring around here since there’s so few of us. They also arrive together and they’re never on time, think they might be roommates. I’ve never really paid much attention to them anyway. If you ever feel like having breakfast, lunch or tea together, there’s a pantry at the back.. or maybe we could grab lunch later today.. that’s if you’re up for it, what do you say?”  
“Deal.” you nodded with a smile as she walked back over to her desk. You had never met someone as talkative as Marty, you loved that about her as you were never really the talkative type and had barely any interesting stories to share with anyone. You were actually relieved you were starting to befriend someone on your first day at work.

Marty had given you a few small and simple tasks to get your day started with, and as the room was beginning to fill itself with comfortable silence, Marty has spoken up. “By the way, have you met the head of our department yet? He’s...” before she had the chance to finish her sentence, she was cut off by the 2 supposed roommates entering the front door.  
“Boss wants to see you Marin. Wonder what you did this time, or didn’t do.” One of them said in a mocking tone. He had a clear and distinguished Scottish accent.  
“Well shit, must be about the work I handed in late last night, I’ll fill you in later. Meet me outside for lunch.”  
You fixed your gaze on the clock on your desk, watching as the needles moved in silence. 10:50am. Another hour and 10 minutes until lunch break. The suspense was killing you. You spent the remaining time on the edge of your seat, literally.


	2. Chapter 2

As you got down the 55 floors and found your way out of the office, you happened to run into Michael who was about to head out for lunch as well.  
“Celine! How has it been? Met anyone interesting?” He asked.  
“Yeah, actually! I was supposed to meet them outside for lunch. Marin? She has frizzy hair, quite tall...”  
You replied as you headed towards the door.  
“Marty! You met Marty! That’s right, I completely forgot she worked on your floor. Marty’s great, you won’t regret meeting her. She’s really unbelievable, there’s just something about her that makes you feel at home. We hang out quite often actually, she’s been here for as long as I’ve been. Think I might as well join the both of you for lunch, how does that sound?”You nod in agreement and come face to face with Marty, who was like she had said, waiting for you outside for lunch.   
“Look who’s decided to join us.” She announced in a loud manner, making her way over to give Michael a hug.

Marty had brought us to a small Chinese restaurant located right behind the office where she seemed to be a regular customer as all heads had turned to greet her as we walked in. The three of you had taken your seats and ordered, and then began the gossip.  
“So, what did you have to tell me about the head of our department? I haven’t met him yet.” You asked, eagerly awaiting an answer to what Marty had wanted to tell you this morning, after your curiosity had been devouring you up for the past 2 hours.  
“Oh right! Thank god you reminded me, I was asked to tell you where his office was located. He’s right opposite where we are, you’ll easily spot his name on the door. Mr. Reeves.”  
You sat there, staring straight into her eyes, and unwillingly blurted out a “That’s it?”

She didn’t seem to have a problem with your reaction, in fact, she acted as though it were completely normal and went onto another topic. Unsatisfied with the information you were given, and the curiosity that was unbearably eating you alive, you cut Marty off. “Well, is there anything else I should know about our boss?” You asked, unable to refrain yourself from asking any more questions.  
“He’s tall, has dark black hair, doesn’t really leave his office. Seems quite like a loner honestly. But he’s a nice guy. I think he would appreciate if you popped by his office to meet him before the end of the week. Took me a month before I got to properly introduce myself to the guy, rookie mistake. I felt so guilty for quite some time, didn’t even dare look him in the eyes whenever we’d bump into each other at one point. He seemed to have noticed this tough. I had to eventually explain the whole situation to him and we both laughed it off. He’s really sweet if you have no reason to piss him off.”

You now knew what you had to do the moment you got back from lunch. You were not about to risk creating any tensions between your boss and yourself, and you were especially not in the mood of leaving a bad impression and making a fool out of yourself on your first day on the job. There was something so intriguing about him, and it was probably the fact that you did not have a single clue as to who he was nor how he looked like.

The three of you had slowly walked back together, stomach’s full with the weight of the delicious dim sum you had just devoured, dragging you down. That was definitely a meal you won’t forget. Marty and yourself had left Michael by the reception and made your way up the elevator to the 55th floor. Before entering the office, you had spotted the name plate on the opposite door Marty had mentioned earlier.   
“Go ahead, I’ll join you all in a few minutes”, you told Marty. She had given you a reassuring smile with two thumbs up and whispered a “Good luck! You can do it! Don’t make the same mistake I did!

You had hesitated for a moment, not wanting to be of any way, shape or form of a disturbance to the man. You had planted different scenarios of what could go wrong in your head. What if he was still out on his lunch break? Or still busy working in his office? What if he had company? Or what if you were about to walk into something you were not supposed to? You tried your best to erase all the negative thoughts that were clouding up your mind. It was now or never. Well actually it was either now or another few months filled with guilt from not having done it sooner. You had, without any doubt, chosen the former.

You faced towards his door and had reached out your hand to give it three simple knocks, awaiting any sort of answer. You stood there, nervously rocking your body back and forth for a while, until you heard a gentle voice. “Come in!”You pulled down the door handle and there he was, sitting in front of his desk with a fork and knife in his hands, and a bowl of salad placed on the desk. Marty had left out the stubble part in her description, not that it actually mattered, but it would have given you a more accurate picture on how he would have looked like. He quickly dropped his utensils into the bowl and wiped his hands on the napkin that was laying beside it. His face lit up as he jumped out of his seat to greet you.  
“Don’t just stand there, come in! Have a seat!” You had definitely never come across someone who was this excited to meet you, he must have really appreciated you popping in.

Am I interrupting your lunch? I could come back later if it’s bothering you.” You felt bad as you took your seat, catching sight of the unfinished salad bowl placed on his desk.  
“Oh don’t you worry about it, it’s no big deal. My salad can wait. I really appreciate you paying me a visit on your first day. It took the rest of your colleagues a few days to build up the courage to come and see me. Marty must have told you the story.” He said, looking down quietly laughing to himself as though he were replaying the scene in his head.  
“Yeah, she did actually, I wouldn’t even have thought about coming here to see you, or had enough courage to if it wasn’t for her. I hadn’t even noticed your office was right opposite ours when I first entered this morning if I’m being honest.” You replied back as casually as you could.  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you Celine. Things around here might get pretty hectic, especially this week. We’ve got lots of events lined up this month so I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around pretty soon.” You shook his hand and smiled as he led you out the room.  
“Enjoy your salad, and I’m truly sorry for barging in during your lunch break.” You said, now outside of his office.  
“Will do!” And there you were, standing in front of his shut door. You stood there for a while, amazed at how well it all went.

You walked into the office and felt all three pairs of eyes, Marty’s, the Scottish dude, and his roommate, following you intensively as you took your seat.  
“Hey, new girl, are you going to tell us how it went back there?” You looked over at Marty, wondering how on earth they knew about what just happened. She shrugged her shoulders and let out a cheeky grin that confirmed your suspicions.

“It went great actually, thanks Marty! You didn’t mention how surprisingly chill he was, and you left out his stubble in the description as well.” She rolled her eyes as you spoke.  
“You barely spent 2 minutes with him, wait until you get on his bad side or when he’s one of his moods.” You looked over to the 2 men, fully aware that they were eavesdropping, “By the way, the both of you over there, we haven’t properly met.”  
“I’m Rick”, said the Scottish one. He then slid his chair to his colleague’s desk, and placing his hand on the man’s shoulder, said, “And this man right here’s my mate Braeden. Nice to meet you, new girl.”

You gave them a smile and went back to getting your work done.It was 4:57pm and the end of your first day was approaching. You had packed all your items and said goodbye to Marty, who was the only remaining person in the room. You had got down the elevator and waved goodbye to Michael as you exited the building. Finally, you successfully finished your first day at work. You inhaled, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. Here’s to another 30 more years.

As you were walking home, you saw your neighbour Madison out in the garden, with her longtime caregiver, Andrea. Madi had fallen out of a tree when she was a kid as she was trying to save her cat, who had been stuck on top of it. She refused to get any help as she wanted to save it on her own, and as a result, she broke her leg and has been in a wheelchair ever since, with Andrea by her side at all times. You gave them a smile as you unlocked the doors to your house. You dropped your bags the second you stepped in and headed straight to your room. All you needed right now was a long, hot bath before bed. You dried yourself up and walked on over to your bed, snuggled up to your pillows and before you knew it, you were fast asleep, and nothing would be able to wake you up right now.


	3. Chapter 3

You felt your phone’s continuous vibrations as you laid on top of it, not bothering to check what was up with it as you were enjoying the sort of tiny comforting massage it was giving you. The vibrations were not stopping, and you decided to check what it was.

3 missed calls from Marin  
[9:15am] Marin: girl it’s 9:15 where are u  
[9:21am] Marin: CELINE???  
[9:27am] Marin: oh man he’s def gunna get pissed off

You looked away from the messages and checked the time. 9:35am. Fuck, he was definitely going to get pissed off, and you were definitely about to get on his bad side. It felt as though all the effort you had put into giving your best first impression yesterday had now all gone down the drain.  
You quickly got out of bed, picked out the first simple dress you found in your closet, and rushed to the bathroom to freshen yourself up. All this while ordering a cab to drop you off to work, you couldn’t afford being any more late than you were.

By the time you reached the building it was nearly 10 in the morning. You were an hour late. On your second day of work. You were greeted with complete silence as you entered the room and placed your items on your desk, until Marty spoke up. “Girl... Mr. Reeves wants to have a word with you... he didn’t look to pleased when he noticed you were absent about half an hour ago. You should check in as soon as possible.” You let out a long sigh as you left the room and went on to enter the opposite one. 

You inhaled deeply before giving it 3 loud knocks. You waited for a moment as the same gentle voice you had heard from the day before, had given you the permission to enter.  
“I was told you wanted to see me?” You said, while closing the door behind you. He abruptly looked up, away from the enormous stack of papers crowding his desk that he was in the process of rearranging, clearly surprised at the sound of your voice.  
“Yes... indeed I did.” He looked at you for a moment, as though he were puzzled by your presence, and went back to cleaning the mess on his desk. “I was not expecting you to show up at my door, it’s usually the other way around. They’re too afraid to admit they’re in the wrong, I go to them, subconsciously impose my authority, they apologise, I come back here. Simple.” He explained, while making huge hand gestures, insisting on each step as he was doing so.  
“I wasn’t in the mood to be getting fired on my second day, not really part of my plan” He gave a quick smile, amused by your response, and went to have a seat in front of his laptop.

“Since it looks like getting up late, as though you were jet-lagged and not used to the timezone you’re currently in right now, I’ve got the perfect job planned for you.” You sat there, confused and unsure as to where this conversation was headed, but you chose to remain silent as he continued to speak. “As I mentioned yesterday, we have a pretty busy month filled with events ahead of us, and one of them will be held in Paris. Next weekend. I was initially meant to be flying out on my own as your other colleagues were busy handling the projects and events they had already started on, but I thought it might be an interesting opportunity and experience for you to join me, that’s if you’d like to. All costs will be taken care of by the company itself, so you don’t have to worry about giving up a single penny. I won’t rush you, well, you have until the end of the week to give me a concrete answer.” You were definitely sure of your answer, you did not have to think twice. You will be going to Paris next week, and it’s only the second day of your job. Who wouldn’t want to take an all-expenses-paid trip to Paris? Couldn’t be you. You pretended as though you were unsure of what you had just been asked, or you were at least thinking of an answer.

“What was the question again?” With the look he gave you, you were sure he thought you were the most absent-minded person he’s ever met.  
“Understandable. A lot of information was just thrown at you, my fault. And you’re probably still asleep. The question was, are you in for a trip to Paris next weekend for an event we will be attending? No cost.” You tried to seem a little more enthusiastic with his proposition the second time around.  
“Yeah, sure, why not! Seems like a fun experience!”  
“Great! That’s great! I don’t know a person in their right mind who would decline a free trip to Paris. Alright, I’ll send you an email with all the information you would need to know and a copy of the flight tickets attached later today. I’d be sure to check my mail ever so often today if I were you.” His fingers quickly hitting the keys on the keyboard as he spoke.  
“Will do, thank you! I should get back to work.” You said as you towards the door. “Thank you again for this opportunity.” He gave you a smile and you walked out.

As you entered to room, you immediately caught Marty raise her head to follow you as you took your seat at your desk.  
“Jesus, what took you so long?”  
“I slept through my alarm and your 3 missed calls.” She laughed at your response.“Yeah, clearly. I meant what took you so long to apologise for being late. Feels like you spent ages in there.”  
“Oh, that. I’m attending an event in Paris next weekend with Mr. Reeves since the rest of you are apparently busy with your own events. He’s about to book the flight tickets and everything.” You watched as Marty’s jaw dropped open by the mention of Paris. A free trip to Paris. She rolled her chair over to sit by your desk, got herself comfy, and awaited the rest of your story.  
“You’re kidding. I swear you just made all of that up. How are you so chill about this? Was I supposed to find out on my own that you would be having the time of your life next weekend in fucking Paris? Oh my god, Celine. I’m so beyond excited for you we have got to celebrate. Can you believe you’re getting offered to fly to Paris on your second day of work?” You honestly could not grasp what the big deal was, especially for Marty who’s been working here for ages. But seeing her so happy for something this small, something that didn’t involve her at all, had made your day.

“Hey, you two! Celine’s going to Paris next weekend!” Marty shouted to the other end of the room. They both responded with both thumbs up and a huge grin spread across their faces.  
“Is it actually that huge of a deal? Do long-distance trips like these not get offered that often?” You asked. Marty looked around, made sure no one was listening, and explained.  
“Not really, honestly. Most of our events are held around here, in the country itself. Personally, in all the years I’ve worked here, I’ve been to about… 3 events which were held overseas. Not too sure about those two though. I’ve heard from Michael that the company isn’t able to afford that many flights out of here, especially for such a minor department like ours. So yeah, actually, you’re pretty damn lucky.”

As the day passed, your trip to Paris was absolutely all you could think of, it was sitting there, rent-free, in your head. You were already planning the clothes you’d pack, the outfits you’d be wearing, the food you wanted to try, the places you wanted to visit. You knew it was just for a weekend, and the main reason you were there was for an event, but you wanted to make the most of those precious days.

Your eventful day had gone by quicker than expected. The news you had received had most probably played a role in this, or it was probably the fact that you arrived nearly an hour late this morning. You packed your bags, said your goodbyes to everyone on your way out, and headed home with a smile on your face.As you were just about to get ready to tug yourself under your bedsheets, your phone, placed at the corner of your nightstand, had lit up. It was your flight tickets. You opened the email and double-checked everything, making sure everything that had happened today was real.

From: keanureeves@neoattire.com  
Subject: Flight Tickets to Paris

Good evening,attached are your flight tickets to Paris, next weekend.  
If you need more information, I’m a knock away.

Reeves  
Sent from my iPhone

You couldn’t help but laugh and take his email less seriously than it should be from the last line. Pleased with the confirmation you had received, you switched your phone off, and shut your eyes. This was all indeed real.


End file.
